Stockholm syndrome (par Noour)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: OS - Comment une femme comme elle pouvait aimer un tyran comme lui ?


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Guest** nous a demandé une histoire entre Hermione et Tom Jedusor.

 **Noour,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Noour) : Hey, voici un OS qui m'a été inspiré grâce à une demande sur la page du comptoir des auteurs. Je suis heureuse de vous le présenter, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! Je remercie ma bêta JustMaro pour son travail.

Disclaimer : à mon grand dam l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, même si je voudrais bien Draco Malfoy !

* * *

« Pourquoi me gardez-vous captive ?! » Demanda Hermione avec hargne, face à son geôlier.

Cela faisait 15 jours qu'elle était enfermée, et elle ne comprenait toujours pas son tort, hormis d'avoir permis l'armistice. Durant ces 15 jours, elle n'avait vu Tu-Sais-Qui aucune fois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, où cet homme était venu en se présentant comme tel. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il se servit de sa baguette, identique à celle du mage noir, qu'elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : cet homme était bien Lord Voldemort.

« Tu n'es pas captive. Ne t'ai-je pas donné le droit d'aller où bon te semble ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer de ses yeux marron l'homme devant elle. Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tu-Sais-Qui… Tant de surnoms pour un seul et même homme : Tom Jedusor.

Il était beau, cela allait sans dire. Grâce à la magie, une potion, ou Merlin sait quel sortilège, il ressemblait maintenant à un jeune homme de trente ans... Non, de vingt ans. Des cheveux bruns mi-longs et légèrement ondulés encadraient son visage pâle aux pommettes hautes et au nez aquilin. Ses yeux étaient devenus deux orbes bleu clair, qu'on pouvait qualifier d'hypnotiques. La taille fine, il portait une élégante robe sorcière bleu roi en taffetas qui s'arrêtait aux genoux révélant ainsi un pantalon gris coupé droit. Il était bien loin de son ancienne image froide et austère.

« Eh bien, tu ne réponds plus ? » Demanda le Lord, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Renchérit Hermione, assise à un grand bureau où plusieurs livres traitant de sujets divers étaient ouverts, bureau qui se trouvait lui-même dans une somptueuse chambre digne des plus grandes reines. « Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? »

« Tu es belle, intelligente, charmante. » Énuméra son interlocuteur, en approchant, l'obligeant à se relever pour reculer contre le mur. « Tu en sais plus sur la magie et sur les sorts que n'importe quel sang pur. « Tu es plus cultivée que le meilleur érudit du ministère. »

Il laissa un temps de silence, puis il fit un geste global avant de continuer.

« Ensemble, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses… Nous pourrions refaire le monde... »

« Et m'utiliser afin de rallier les nés-moldu pour mieux les tuer par la suite ? » Cracha la lionne.

« Mes actes ont dépassé ma pensée. » Déclara Tom, semblant réellement affecté par les paroles de la brune. « La quête de la puissance m'a aveuglée. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je regrette mes actions, mes paroles et mes pensées. La pureté du sang n'est pas une solution, tu en es la preuve. Toi, et tant d'autres. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en préparant une réponse quand l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole.

« N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas captive ici. » Finit le sorcier en disparaissant dans le couloir menant à sa chambre.

En se laissant tomber dans le lit, qui pouvait accueillir au moins trois personnes, Hermione soupira. Pas captive, mais des sortilèges anti-transplanage empêchaient toutes tentatives d'évasion. Jouait-il un rôle ? Lui mentait-il ? Elle lisait la gazette tous les matins, et tous les matins, elle constatait que la paix était revenue. La peur refluait, et les gens étaient heureux : plus d'attaques, plus de crimes, plus de lugubre marque de ténèbres flottant dans le ciel… Les sorciers recommençaient à vivre comme avant.

.

Les jours passèrent, et la routine s'installa. Elle se réveillait aux chants des oiseaux et à la douce lumière du jour qui entrait par les hautes fenêtres cintrées, elle se délassait avec plaisir dans une salle d'eau en marbre et en dorure. Une coiffeuse était présente, avec des brosses à cheveux et un miroir portatif. Des produits de bains, du maquillage, et des parfums de tout genre s'entassaient sur le bord du lavabo et de la baignoire qui tenait plus de la piscine que de la simple baignoire. Ensuite, elle s'habillait avec l'une des luxueuses tenues présentes dans les armoires : robes en mousseline, jupes en lin, pantalons sur-mesure, corsets et chemises en soie… Sans oublier les bijoux, tous fait d'or et de pierres précieuses. Le tout avec bottes, bottines, talons hauts, escarpins, et ballerines… Vraiment, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant tant de choix.

Après avoir réussi à trouver une tenue, elle prenait un petit-déjeuner copieux, et sortait se balader dans le manoir. Elle allait flâner à la bibliothèque, s'attardait sur les tableaux, ou discutait avec quelques personnes qu'elle avait appris à apprécier… Puis venait l'heure du repas.

Que ce soit le midi ou le soir, ils mangeaient parfois chacun de leur côté, chacun dans un petit salon, parfois ensemble dans la cuisine, et parfois avec d'autres sorciers qui lui étaient inconnus dans l'immense salle de réception. Sorciers inconnus, mais que Tom ne lui manquait pas de lui présenter. Dans ces moments-là, Hermione était subjuguée par l'image qu'il renvoyait. Sa beauté naturelle et son charisme l'envoûtaient. Et, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Tom se tournait vers elle pour lui faire un sourire chaleureux, avant de l'inviter à se joindre à la conversation, non sans qu'elle ne rougisse devant son regard captivant.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle habitait dans ce manoir. Juin, Juillet, Août. Elle s'était habituée, et avait arrêté de se considérer comme otage. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune restriction : elle utilisait sa baguette à son bon vouloir, allait où elle voulait, et discutait avec qui elle voulait... Bien sûr, ses amis lui manquaient, mais elle s'en était fait d'autres. Qui aurait cru que le grand Draco Malfoy deviendrait son ami et son plus proche confident ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle prit machinalement le chemin de la bibliothèque du manoir, qui n'avait rien à envier à la British Library en termes de nombre de livres présents. Des étagères entières manquaient de crouler sous le poids des ouvrages anciens, éditions disparues ou tirages limités pour la plupart. Au centre de la pièce, des divans en cuir et des fauteuils moelleux étaient présents autour d'une cheminée, apportant ainsi une ambiance chaleureuse, malgré les murs en pierre brute.

À sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas seule dans la bibliothèque. Tom était là, assit dans l'un des fauteuils, les jambes croisées, lisant un livre qui semblait le passionner au point de ne pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée d'Hermione, vêtue ce jour-là d'une longue robe bordeaux.

À pas feutrés, en prenant un grimoire au hasard, elle s'installa en réunissant ses genoux dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait en diagonale de celui du Lord. Elle commença l'ouvrage sans vraiment se concentrer sur sa lecture, et jetait fréquemment des regards par-dessus son livre en direction de la seule personne qui occupait la pièce hormis elle.

« Suis-je plaisant à regarder ? » S'enquit Tom au bout d'un certain temps avec un sourire qui la fit rougir et se cacher derrière son livre.

Par Merlin, elle réagissait comme une petite fille. Et puis déjà, pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était attirée par lui.

À cette pensée, elle sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, de même que le regard brûlant du Lord. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce. Immédiatement.

Bégayant une vague excuse devant le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon de lecture, elle rangea le grimoire d'un coup de baguette, et fila hors de la bibliothèque marchant d'un pas rapide sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, si ce n'est loin de lui.

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par une personne qui lui rentra dedans.

« Par Salazar, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! » S'exclama une voix qu'Hermione connaissait bien. Le propriétaire de la voix vérifiait, à l'aide d'un miroir, que son apparence était toujours parfaite.

« Draco… » Gémit Hermione, implorante. « S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'air, laisse-moi aller à l'extérieur… »

L'énervement de Draco fut remplacé par de la surprise. Comment ça, elle n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur ?

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en trois mois, tu n'es jamais allé dehors ? » S'enquit Draco, en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Je n'ai pas le droit… » Murmura la Gryffondor, comme si c'était un secret de polichinelle, tout en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle.

« Et qui t'a dit cela ? »

Devant son air de petite fille apeurée, il soupira avant de lui tendre le bras galamment. Ensembles, ils marchèrent en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, Hermione fut abasourdie par le paysage. Elle s'attendait à une plaine aride, un paysage désolé au milieu de nulle part. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela.

Elle respira à pleins poumons cet air chargé d'une odeur florale.

Le domaine s'étendait à perte de vue : il y avait des champs de verdures et de fleurs, de grands arbres fruitiers… Un peu plus loin, des créatures magiques s'abreuvaient dans le bassin, indifférentes aux deux amis qui marchaient dans la roseraie.

« Qui fuyais-tu comme ça ?

« Personne ! » S'exclama la sorcière, en détaillant les roses sur son passage.

« Granger, s'il y a bien quelque chose où tu n'es pas douée, c'est le mensonge. »

Faisant une moue renfrognée, elle marmonna un vague "Tom", sous le regard amusé de Draco.

.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ce jour-là ? Tu voulais voler la vedette à Potter ? »

Ce jour-là. Ce 3 mai 1998 au matin, au moment où chacun des camps comptait ses blessés, et faisait son deuil des personnes ayant donné leur vie pour espérer gagner la bataille. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce pacte avec le diable ?

« J'arrête la guerre à une condition. Je veux Hermione Granger. » avait déclaré Lord Voldemort, dans ce silence morbide.

« NON ! » S'étaient écriés en coeur Ron, Harry, Ginny, et tant d'autres.

« C'est d'accord », avait-elle répondu.

Et le Lord avait tenu sa parole. La guerre était finie.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Hermione, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « J'ai toujours aimé les énigmes, et Tom en est une à lui tout seul. Je ne comprends pas en quoi je lui suis utile, je ne comprends pas comment il a réalisé que la pureté du sang est une aberration. »

Ils avaient atteint maintenant un joli petit kiosque, dont le bois disparaissait sous un lierre grimpant, et d'autres plantes qu'elle serait bien incapable de nommer. Le kiosque était placé juste au milieu du parc, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur les paysages et les animaux.

« Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose à comprendre ? » s'enquit Draco, dans un sourire sibyllin avant de descendre les quelques marches du kiosque et de reprendre le chemin en sens inverse, laissant ainsi Hermione seule dans ce cadre idyllique.

.

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, hébétée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait réveillée, ni comment elle était arrivée dans son lit d'ailleurs. Elle portait une de ses chemises de nuit, preuve qu'elle, ou quelqu'un d'autre l'avait changée pour dormir.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre une porte voler en éclats sous l'effet d'un sort. Complètement réveillée, elle enfila ses chaussons, une veste longue, et sortit dans la fraîcheur du couloir, la baguette fermement serrée dans sa main.

Plus elle avançait, plus les cris et les bruits se faisaient présents. Que se passait-il ? Subissaient-ils une attaque ? Où était le Lord ?

Craignant un drame, elle se mit à courir, ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés volant derrière elle. Délaissant ses chaussons qui la gênaient pour courir, ses pieds nus claquaient sur le sol blanc en marbre. Son souffle s'accéléra, des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos, sa peau était parcourue de frissons. Cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi.

Au détour du couloir, elle se figea net. Harry, Ron. Fleur, Bill, Maugrey… L'ordre du phénix. L'ordre du phénix était venu la chercher.

Jurant, elle essaya de faire demi-tour, mais des cris provenant du couloir où elle était lui firent comprendre que d'autres personnes arrivaient par là.

Elle n'avait pas de portoloin, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Elle se jeta alors un sort de désillusion, avant de courir en sens inverse, espérant pouvoir atteindre les passages secrets qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui menaient aux étages du manoir. Cependant, ce fut sans compter sur Ron qui se mit à hurler comme une banshee.

« Elle était là, je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu ! » Cria le rouquin, faisant tourner toutes les têtes en direction de son doigt.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre qu'elle fut brutalement envoyée au sol par un sort de ligotage, avant que quelqu'un n'enlève son sort de désillusion. Gémissante, elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir au moins quelques bleus.

« Qui fuis-tu comme ça ? » Grommela l'ex-auror à la jambe de bois, en s'abreuvant d'une rasade de whisky comme pour se féliciter.

« Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! » hurla Hermione en se débattant et en essayant d'attraper sa baguette tombée un peu plus loin.

« REPLIEMENT ! » hurla un second homme qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'identifier, alors qu'une horrible sensation de crochet la prit et qu'elle vit le manoir disparaître de son champ de vision.

.

Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'elle était recroquevillée en chien de fusil sur ce lit simple, bien loin du luxueux lit dans lequel elle dormait. Dans cette chambre sentant la poussière, à la tapisserie abimée et tachée. Devant les crises d'hystérie qui pouvaient la prendre à n'importe quel moment, ils avaient préféré lui laisser une chambre seule.

Quatre jours qu'elle hurlait sur tout et tout le monde, qu'elle cassait tous les objets à sa portée. Elle n'avait même plus le droit d'utiliser sa baguette. De toute façon, elle l'avait perdue. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus, ne dormait plus. Pourquoi elle n'était pas soulagée d'être de retour ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur à la simple notion du Lord ?

Ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait, était-ce de l'amour ? L'amour, entrait-il dans le cœur précédé d'une terreur aussi profonde ? Jeune et ignorante comme elle l'était, savait-elle elle-même ce que c'était que l'amour ? Elle ne connaissait de l'amour que le nom, comment voulez-vous qu'elle voie clair dans son cœur, et qu'au milieu du trouble qu'elle éprouvait, elle analyse le sentiment qui l'avait causé ?

Malgré la peur que lui procurait la présence du lord dans ce magnifique et grand manoir, et quoiqu'elle se sentait être scrutée, observée, épiée en permanence, il lui manquait. Ses sourires francs, le regard de ses yeux bleus si hypnotiques… Sa voix légère et mélodieuse, son rire... Sans oublier leurs débats passionnés sur l'avenir du monde sorcier. Oui, tout cela lui manquait...

Avec lui, elle ne jouait pas de rôle. Elle pouvait laisser libre cours à sa culture, à sa curiosité sans fin, sans craindre le regard moqueur des autres. Avec lui, quand il la regardait, elle se sentait importante, belle. Elle était quelqu'un. Il ne la prenait jamais de haut, et la respectait pour ce qu'elle était, tout simplement.

Enfin, au cinquième jour, elle s'endormit, écrasée de fatigue. Perdue dans les limbes d'un sommeil à peine réparateur, elle se sentit être secouée par quelque chose ou par quelqu'un.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle vit une personne penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle étouffa de justesse un cri de terreur, reconnaissant Draco à la dernière seconde.

« Mais, mais… tu es des leurs ! » couina Hermione.

« Rectification, je suis le bras droit de Tom, et accessoirement, je suis ici pour te ramener au manoir. »

« Comment es-tu entré ici ? Il te faut l'adresse ! »

« Penses-tu vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de cela ? Nous sommes peut-être au milieu de la nuit, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils débarquent ! Alors veux-tu retrouver Tom, oui ou non ? »

Tom. Elle avait échangé à peine avec cet homme quelques discussions, quelques repas, quelques regards. De quel droit enchaînait-il donc son futur à elle, au sien ? de quel droit lui parlait-il presque en maître alors qu'elle lui avait à peine accordé les droits d'un ami ? Cet homme, auquel demain, elle pouvait ne plus regarder, ne plus parler, ne plus connaître. Mais non, elle ne pouvait rien... Elle était faible... Elle était femme... Elle l'aimait.

« Oui » souffla-t-elle. « Oui, je t'en supplie, allons-nous-en ».

Et dans un nouveau crochet caractéristique des portoloins, elle fut embarquée en direction de ce lieu devenu si familier, où un grand sorcier, les vêtements froissés et le visage marqué, semblait les attendre en faisant les cent pas dans le petit salon, implorant tous les dieux pour que sa bien-aimée revienne saine et sauve.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Tom comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en murmurant une simple phrase à son oreille :

« Viens, on refait le monde ? »

Syndrome de Stockholm _(nom masculin)_ : Le syndrome de Stockholm est un phénomène psychologique observé chez des otages ayant vécu durant une période prolongée avec leurs geôliers et qui ont développé une sorte d'empathie, de compassion émotionnelle vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, selon des mécanismes complexes d'identification et de survie.


End file.
